


O poranku

by Coralovsky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralovsky/pseuds/Coralovsky
Summary: Some fluffy one shot in delightful polish language UwU
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	O poranku

Złote promienie słońca wpadały wprost do środka jednego z mieszkań dużego, szklanego wieżowca rozświetlając drobny pokój stanowiąc połączenie kuchni oraz salonu. Na małym, drewnianym stoliku leżały dwa puste talerze przyozdobione okruchami białego chleba, a tuż obok nich dzbanek, znad którego nadal unosił się świeży zapach kawy.

\- Powinniśmy wstać, Bokuto – san. – rozległ się głos Akaashiego, który leżał opierając głowę na nagiej piersi krępego młodzieńca.

Kotaro poprawił swoje biało – czarne włosy, które opadły mu przez noc na czoło.

\- Akaaaaashi… - ziewnął przeciągle, po czym przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie i objął całego. – Nie idziesz dzisiaj przecież do pracy.

\- Ale ty idziesz na trening, Bokuto – san.

Młodzieniec skrzywił się tylko i podniósł lekko by spojrzeć na zegar, a potem znowu opadł na materac z ciężkim westchnieniem. Tak długo nie widział Akaashiego, że był w stanie nawet zarwać jeden z treningów – co złego mogło by się stać? Czarnowłosy młodzieniec uniósł kąciki ust.

\- Wiem co planujesz… - mruknął. – Ale nie będę przyczyną twojej nieobecności na treningu. Nie chce ci się po prostu z łóżka wstać, Bokuto – san.

Bokuto rozczochrał swoje włosy i burknął zawstydzony.

\- Po prostu dawno cię nie widziałem, Kejii.

\- Ja ciebie też, Kotaro.

\- Czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mnie „Kotaro”?

\- Zdawało ci się. – odparł Akasshi uśmiechając się i stając przy stoliku by nalać kolejną filiżankę kawy i z powrotem siadając w kącie łóżka. – Powinniśmy zamieszkać razem.

Bokuto parsknął kawą podaną przez młodzieńca.

\- Ale, że teraz? – spytał nawet nie próbując zetrzeć z siebie ciemnej cieczy.

Akaashi rzucił się po ręczniki papierowe i zaczął obcierać pierś Bokuto jakby sam nie mógł tego zrobić.

\- Nie myślałem, że tak zareagujesz. – mruknął lekko czerwieniąc się. – To chyba nie takie nagłe. Mały cię lubi. – tutaj kiwnął głową w stronę pokoju, gdzie spało małe dziecko, które Akaashi niedawno adoptował. – Nazywa cię nawet tato, prawda?

\- Tak… ale… - zamyślił się chwilę. – Naprawdę chcesz ze mną zostać?

\- Do końca życia, a nawet dłużej. – młodzieniec uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Tobie to trzeba zawsze powtarzać.

Bokuto ścisnął mocno powieki i uścisnął Akaashiego.

\- Bokuto – san, dusisz mnie.

\- Nazwij mnie jeszcze raz „Kotaro”.

\- Kotaro – san? – odpowiedział Akaashi drocząc się z młodzieńcem.

\- Po prostu Kotaro.

\- Po prostu Kotaro. – powtórzył Keji.

Bokuto uśmiechnął się, a Akaashi chwycił go za głowę i delikatnie pocałował.

\- Kotaro… - mruknął. – W ten sposób?

\- W ten sposób tylko wieczorami.

\- Na dzisiejszy wieczór też masz już jakiś plan?

\- Może… - rzucił po czym dodał z nową werwą. – Ale teraz muszę wstać na trening.

\- Oj… - burknął młodzieniec. – Teraz to ja chcę żebyś został.

\- Jedno słowo…

Akaashi otworzył usta, a po chwili zastanowienia powiedział.

\- Przygotuje ci torbę.

Bokuto zawiedziony odchylił do tyłu głowę.

\- Akaaaaaaahi! – rzucił przeciągle.

\- Tak Bokuto – san? – spytał odwracając się w progu drzwi do następnego pokoju.

Zapanowała chwila ciszy.

\- Zapomniałem wyprać swój strój… Chyba żaden mi już nie został.

\- Chyba żartujesz?! – odparł zaskoczony młodzieniec i rzucił się w stronę łazienki, gdzie czekała na niego pusta pralka. – Czemu jesteś zawsze takie nieodpowiedzialny, Bokuto – san?!

Z pokoju dobiegł go głośny śmiech młodzieńca.


End file.
